


Love in Quarantine

by Sketchy788



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, cheesy confession, lots of smut, nalu sexytimes, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy788/pseuds/Sketchy788
Summary: A magic bug forces the entire guild into quarantine for a week. Lucy gets stuck with Natsu...who she's starting to realize some rather strong feelings for...
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

It all began on a typical afternoon at the guild. The hall was filled with hustle and bustle, with its occupants fighting, flirting, eating, or reading.

Of course, it’s always the typical days that end up going haywire.

The first sign of trouble was Wendy sneezing then claiming to feel fatigued. She _never_ got sick, usually protected by her sky dragon magic.

This wasn’t a good sign.

“Come, child. Let’s go to Porlyusica’s house before you get any worse.” Carla grabbed her then flew off. This left the rest of the guild shrouded in uncertainty.

What was going on…?

Minutes ticked by, each one seeming like an hour. Lucy tried to read, tried to pay attention to her book, but just couldn’t. Somehow, from across the room, Natsu noticed. He moved away from his fight with Gray mid-punch, walked over to her, put a hand on her shoulder.

“You alright?”

She shook her head.

“Not really. I’m worried about Wendy.”

“She’s a tough kid. She’ll be fine.” Shoulder squeeze. The touch was familiar, comforting. She found herself wanting him to hold her close, wanted to hug away all her fears. Irrational, but honestly Lucy didn’t mind the feeling. She _wanted_ to be close to him...although she wasn’t about to admit it out loud.

Not just yet anyway…

Minutes later the hall door flew open. Porlyusica came rushing in, as close to panic as anyone had ever seen her. She had several words with Makarov, then both got the entire guild’s attention.

“Okay, you brats, this is serious! We need you all to report to the dormitory immediately.”  
  
“Wait. Gramps, is Wendy okay?” Natsu shouted, met with similar sentiments from the others.

“She’ll be fine. She has a mild magic bug that could jeopardize the entire town if we’re not careful.”

“Indeed. I have enough antidote to vanquish the bug but I cannot administer it until you are all quarantined. Listen to this old fossil. For once he’s got the right idea.”

There was more clamor as everyone made their way to the dorms behind the hall proper. Luckily the guild’s recent expansion had included building more residential facilities in addition to Fairy Hills.

Nobody could have predicted that they would be used in such a manner, though.

The quarantine itself was initiated fairly easily. Wizards were paired off in each room, typically with a teammate. Then they were given an injection of the antidote. Happy, Carla, and Lily went with Porlyusica to give Wendy some company as she recuperated. Anyone who already had a dorm in Fairy Hills went there, although Lucy couldn’t help noticing that Levy was accompanied by Gajeel and Juvia had somehow convinced Gray to bunker down with her.

One room was left, which meant she was going to be more or less stuck with Natsu for a week, which was how long the antidote took to work. A certain less vocal part of her found the situation appealing.

That didn’t make it any less awkward. Stuck in a room with someone you had growing feelings for but didn’t have the nerve to do anything about it? This could be a nightmare.

_Ugh_. _Well. Better make the best of things_. Lucy set her bag down and glanced around the room. It wasn’t huge but it was nice. The kitchen was stocked with enough supplies for the week. The window gave a nice view of the waterfront. A couple comfy chairs, a desk to write at…

...And one full-sized bed. The irony wasn’t lost on her.

_There was just one bed...when did my life become a cheesy romance novel?!_ She shook the thought out of her mind and plopped down on one of the chairs, book in hand, determined to distract herself.

Easier said than done. Natsu, true to form, was working out by the window. From where Lucy was sitting she had the perfect angle to watch his every move as she read.

Talk about a distraction…

At one point she glanced up at him. Their eyes met. He grinned.

“Yo Luce. Let’s spar.”

“What, here?”

“Sure! I won’t even use fire. What d’you say?”

“Alright. Just be careful. We don’t want to destroy the dorm.”

“Deal.”  
  
That was that. Lucy took a moment to change into her Taurus form, then they sparred. Both took every opportunity possible to train, but in this case it was just a fun way to pass time.

Being careful didn’t mean taking it easy. Lucy knew that and went after Natsu at full strength. He noticed, grinned, and she forced herself to ignore the fluttering butterflies just south of her tummy.

At one point things took a rather interesting turn. She had him pinned against the wall despite his best efforts to wriggle free. Was he going easy on her? Probably. She knew damn well that he could have knocked her on her ass if he felt like it.

Still, she rather liked feeling like she could kick his ass. She also rather liked how it felt to be pressed up so close to him...although she wasn’t about to admit that out loud at the moment, along with the sudden desire to have him push her up against the wall and…

_Whoa, whoa._ She stopped that line of thought dead in its tracks, well aware that she was blushing like mad. At least she could shrug it off as a side effect of their sparring.

“Good fight, Luce. We should do that again sometime.” He flashed one of his trademark grins. Lucy couldn’t help agreeing with him. It was fun.

“Definitely. I think I’m gonna go take a shower, though.” If Natsu responded she didn’t see or hear. She grabbed her towel and a change of clothes then headed to the bathroom to wash away the sweat and to clear those intrusive thoughts from her mind. Or try to, anyway.

_So I have feelings for my best friend. So what? Natsu’s a great guy. He’ll understand…right?_ Still, doubt flooded her mind. What if she told him, and what if he shrugged her off…? Well, she would have to figure that out soon.

Once she had toweled off and gotten dressed, she smelled something cooking.

_Huh...guess he made himself a snack…_ She pushed the door open, made her way to the kitchen nook, and there was Natsu eating a bowl of noodles on one of the chairs.

“Hey. Dinner’s on the counter.”  
  
“Oh...thanks.”

Lucy grabbed her bowl and they ate together, enjoying the meal as well as relaxed conversation. Then they played games into the night.  
  
It felt nice to not have any obligation for a few days.  
  
Eventually the game ended. Natsu washed dishes and Lucy lay down in bed with her book. Several minutes later he claimed the spot next to her. She sat bolt upright, trying to keep her heart from racing and the blush from deepening.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Uh, laying down because I'm tired. Duh."  
  
"I...I...I'm not sure that's a good idea."  
  
"Why not? There's room for both of us." He quirked his head. "You okay? You're actin' even weirder than usual."  
  
"Me? I...I'm fine. Everything's great."  
  
"Nice try. Come on, Lucy. You know you can tell me if something's up." He put his hand on hers, squeezed gently. Such sweet warmth.  
  
"It's just that...I like you, and not just as a friend. It feels like we've been more than that for a while...I just, you know, didn't know how to say it. You...you probably think I'm crazy, huh?"  
  
"Nah. Come here." He pulled her into his arms, rested his forehead on hers. Grinned. "Everything's better when we're together. Even quarantine, I guess."  
  
"Yeah..." She giggled. "Hey Natsu?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"There's something I want to try, if it's alright."  
  
"Okay. Go for it." He looked adorable, his expression a mix of amused and confused. So she blushed, leaned forward, letting her mouth meet his in a gentle kiss. His hands brushed over her waist. Neither seemed too keen on letting go, at least until a need to breathe prevailed.  
  
"Wow..." she exhaled. He chuckled.  
  
"Still want me to sleep on the floor?"  
  
"Nuh-uh. You can stay." With that she slipped out of his arms and lay down. He followed, laying so they were face to face with hands clasped.  
  
"So, uh...when was the last time you had a relationship?"  
  
"Two years before we met. How about you?" She hadn't expected him to ask, but fair was fair.  
  
"Right after I ran away, about a year before I joined the guild. I tried to have a fling after you left, but it didn't feel right."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Like, the guy was nice and all, but I couldn't do it." I felt like I was cheating on you, she thought. No way was she going to admit that out loud, though. "That's when I started focusing on getting the guild back together." She yawned, pulled her blanket up around her. She was about to doze off...then Natsu pulled her back into his arms and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Huh? Whazzat for?"  
  
"Bringin' Fairy Tail back together. Night, Lucy."  
  
"Oh...night, Natsu..." The last thing she remembered was feeling his warmth around her, feeling so comfortable in his arms...  
  
_I could get used to this..._


	2. Chapter 2

That first night in isolation, Lucy had a dream. She was in bed with a certain man, and that man was proving to be more adept than she could have ever imagined. Warm hands relieved her of her clothes then worked over her breasts, tweaking aching nipples and kneading the supple skin. She tangled her hands through scruffy pink hair. Moaned.  
  
“Natsu...more...please…”

  
“More? You got it…”   
  


Dark chuckle as he moved downward. His mouth found a nipple while his hands claimed her ass. One rather adventurous hand slipped between her thighs and explored the center of her growing arousal. She whimpered feeling a warm finger plunge into her core.

Gods, she needed him. Needed him to pin her down and ease that sweet ache in her pussy.

"Natsuuu..."

Then she woke up. Opened her eyes. Saw him dozing with his arms still curled around her, felt one hand stroking her thigh even as he slept. Definitely felt his hungry cock nestled against her leg.

Maybe being single for such a long time made her brave. Maybe she was just horny.

She slipped off her pajamas, then moved on top of him and started kissing him.

"Oh Natsuuu~..."

"Hmnh. Mornin, Lushy. What’s up?"

"I have a surprise for you..."

He opened his eyes slowly, glanced at her bare body. Then his eyes widened.

"Wow. That’s a nice surprise."

"Thanks." Deep kiss. "I think I know a fun way to get through this week…”  
  
“Okay...what’s that?”  
  
“Let's get to know each other, Natsu."

Instant comprehension.

"Yes. Please."

"I’m glad you agree. Now..." She rubbed against him, felt him stiffen, heard the low growl he let out. "Lay me down."

Nod. He set her down gently on the bed. She spread her legs, exposed herself with a gentle finger, tracing over her soft pink folds.

Natsu was drooling.

"You make me so horny. I..I hope you realize no one else has this effect on me...Do you like what you see, Natsu?"

"Hell yeah, Lucy. I love it ‘bout as much as I love you." His voice was little more than a dark, sexy growl.

"Then get over here."

He didn't waste any time. In a flash he was practically on top of her. He positioned himself so that her long legs were over his shoulders and his face was mere inches away from where she wanted...no... _needed_ him the most.

She almost protested. Almost demanded that he got to the point and fucked her until she couldn't walk. But...Something stopped her. Something very specific.

You see, Lucy had never been orally pleasured before, and frankly she wanted to experience it firsthand. Why not now, especially when her partner was so willing?

“Lucy? Do you want this? We can do somethin’ else if you don’t…”

“I would’ve stopped you if I didn’t want it. Go on, please.” To emphasize, she leaned back on the bed, gazed down at the boy, no, the man who meant so very much to her.

Smiled.

He started out slow. He kissed her inner thigh, let his hands stroke and squeeze her butt. One hand shifted and ventured forward. Lucy felt Natsu’s warm fingers brush over the skin below her navel, right where the waistband of her panties usually rested. The touch made her tremble.   
  
“Nah...Natsu?”  
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Kiss me there. Wh..where your hand is.”   
  
“Alright.” He chuckled, then did what she asked. At the same time he moved his hand again, opting to stroke her outer lips. “How’s this?”

“Amazing…” Amazing was right. She sounded and felt like she was in heaven, and he had only barely started touching her. “A...a little lower, please?”

  
No verbal response. He shifted downward, slowly tracing his tongue over and around her hood.

She mewled, seeing stars with each touch.

_  
So THAT’S what all the fuss is about…_

"Holy shit...mmmm..."

"Mmmm is right. You taste incredible. And you’re so wet. I should start callin’ ya Juicy.”

Even in such an intimate situation his words made her giggle. She reached over and ruffled a hand through his hair.

“Thanks, dork. Now keep going. That feels….mnnnh.” Squirm, mewl. He kept going, kept savoring her in ways she never imagined.

That was when she felt a surge of warmth from his tongue. And that was when she realized that hooking up with a fire dragon slayer definitely had its perks.

She shuddered, arched her back. He got the hint andkept teasing slick folds with warm tongue. At the same time he stroked over her skin, which only added to the incredible sensations she was feeling.

Honestly, Lucy would have been quite content with laying there and enjoying Natsu’s very talented mouth for hours. But, again, she hadn’t been with a man in far too long, and had never known pleasure quite like this.

She knew she was close, knew she couldn’t last much longer this round. Shudder. He noticed. Paused long enough to take her hand, then went back to teasing. She could hear him growling with each motion, felt the vibrations against her skin.

And that was all it took for passion to claim her. She tangled her fingers through his hair, gripped their clasped hands, trembled as she whispered his name.

“Nah..n..Natsu…”

_Heaven…_

As her body calmed down and her trembling subsided, Lucy heard Natsu chuckling again.

“Always wanted to try that.”  
  
“You mean you’d never tasted a girl before…?” She glanced down and saw him shake his head, this rather proud grin on his face. “Huh...well, that’s surprising. You’re pretty good, amateur or not.”   
  
“Thanks. We should do it again sometime.”  
  
“Definitely. Mnnn…” He stroked over her folds, sending a surge of warmth through the sensitive skin. “Now what’re you doing?”

“Helpin’ ya feel good and cleanin’ ya up a little bit.” To emphasize that last bit he flicked his tongue over her. “You taste delicious by the way.”

Lucy had no complaints.

She was sated, she should have been exhausted.

But she wanted more.

“Hey Natsu?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Get up here. _Now._ ”

“Yes ma’am.”

In no time they were face to face. Lucy pulled Natsu into a kiss, tasted her own essence on his lips. That only fueled her fire. She pulled him closer. Nibbled his lip.

“I need you.”  
  
“You can have me.” He nuzzled his nose against hers. “Spread your legs.”

“Okay…” She did as she was told, feeling a little exposed and more than a little turned on by the whole situation. “W...wait, Natsu. Your pants?”

“Oh shit. Hold on.” He unzipped and shucked them off then kissed her. “Better, Luce?”  
  
“Mmm, much. Not quite _perfect_ though…”

Natsu might have been a bit dense but he knew what she meant, knew just what would make this situation perfect. He rubbed against her, letting her feel his throbbing length against her still tender core.

“Natsuuuu…” She mewled.

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop teasin’ ya.” True to his word he stopped. He gripped his cock, brushed against her opening, pushed into her sloooowly. Sharp inhale. “...holy shit, Lucy…”

It felt so good, so incredible, Lucy couldn’t even verbalize aside from letting out little moans and sighs. He shifted his head and started kissing and nibbling her neck. Feeling his teeth scrape against her skin only made the whole thing hotter. She ran both hands through his hair.

“Talk to me.”

“Talk…?”   
  
“Yeah...let me know if you like it or not.” His voice was little more than a growl.

“Natsu I am not gonna talk the whole time. If you want to know, watch. Feel. Listen.” She lowered her voice. “ _...Move._ ”

“Oh..oops. Knew I was forgettin’ somethin’…” His first movements were slow bordering on cautious.

“You’re not gonna hurt me, Natsu…” She stroked his hair. He took the hint then went faster. “Mnnn, so good…”  
  
“Want more…?”  
  
“Ye...yesss...ohhhh.” Faster still. She arched her back, closed her eyes. _He’s incredible…_

That was an understatement. He was aggressive yet gentle, acknowledging her needs while sating his own impressive appetite. Even as he fucked her he caressed her breasts, kissed her neck, jaw, and mouth.

“You’re so warm and wet, Lucy… I never wanna stop.”  
  
“Then don’t.” She pulled him into a kiss. At the same time she reached down and began pleasuring herself, each stroke creating more of that wet warmth they both craved.

He growled, let out a dark chuckle against her mouth.

“Keep rubbin’. I want you to come first.”

Lucy had no arguments or complaints about _that_. She rubbed sweet circles around and over her clit while he ravished her starving pussy with his cock.

They moved together, sharing the delicious friction as passion began to overtake them. Lucy cried out, whimpered his name, then collapsed, trembling, into the pillow. Seconds later Natsu shuddered. She felt his dick twitch as he filled her with his seed.

"Lu...Lucy..." Just above a whisper. Then he crashed, burying his head in her shoulder.

For a while they lay together in silence aside from breaths that went from ragged to relaxed. Lucy stroked over Natsu's back, a combination of comfort and affection.

Siiiigh.

He peeked up at her.

"You okay? I didn't overdo it, did I?"

"You didn't. I'm fine. Wonderful, in fact. You're pretty incredible, you know?"

His expression softened, complete with a little blush. He shifted and pulled her into a warm embrace, then kissed her forehead.

"You're pretty damn incredible too, Lucy."

"Thanks..." She snuggled closer. "So. What do you want to do today?"

"Right now I wanna be lazy and hold ya. I bet we can find something fun to do later on, though."

"Mmm, true. Love you, Natsu."

"Love ya too, weirdo." Gentle kiss. They cuddled together, and eventually dozed off in one another's arms.

Neither minded. They had a whole week of time. Mid morning naps were definitely welcome.

Natsu and Lucy woke up around noon, a messy tangle of sheets and limbs. He had a snack while she went to the bathroom to freshen up.

She also had an ulterior motive.

"Open, gate of the maiden! Virgo!"

"Yes, princess? Are you punishing me?"

"Not now, not ever. I want you to find me some celestial clothes, something cute and sexy to work out in."

"I have the perfect outfit." She poofed to the spirit realm and back in less than a minute, then handed Lucy a small pile of clothes.

"Thanks, Virgo. I owe you one."

"Any time, princess." Virgo bowed then disappeared, leaving Lucy to get dressed. Tiny shorts barely covered her panties but accented her ass and legs. The cropped tank top offered comfort, support...and a nice view of side boob. The outfit was paired with fingerless workout gloves, low rise socks, and a pair of running shoes. Her hair was tied back in a long, messy ponytail.

Lucy glanced at her reflection, wiggled her hips, and smiled as she left the bathroom.

Natsu took one look at her and damn near dropped his drink.

Perfect.

"Wow. You look great."

"Thanks." Coy giggle. "I thought you might want to spar with me again."

She took advantage of his gaze and did a slow, deliberately sensual stretch.

"I definitely wanna do more than just spar with ya." The way he growled sent a delicious tingle down Lucy's spine straight to her clit.

"You're going to have to earn _that_ , hothead." She sauntered to the sink, poured a glass of water, took a drink, then deliberately poured it over her cleavage. "Oops."

"Oops is right. You're really playin' with fire now, Lucy."

"Good thing I love getting burned, huh?" Naughty giggle. She stepped in to a fighting stance then gave a "come here" finger wiggle.

They got right to sparring. Natsu rushed. Lucy sidestepped. They exchanged kicks and parries that got more creative as the battle continued. At one point Lucy distracted Natsu with a well timed flash of boob, then pinned him to the wall just like she had the night before.

She hadn't counted on his ability to distract _her_...until a certain warm hand stroked up the bare skin of her inner thigh.

She moaned. He grinned then took advantage of her distraction and pinned her against that wall.

“I barely touched you and you’re already fired up.” That brave hand wandered, cupped her ass, grazed against her bare midriff. “You’re putty in my hands, Lucy. I love that.”

“What’cha waiting for, Natsu?” She gazed up at him, eyes dark, lips pouty. “You want me, you can have me.”

“I love _that_ too. Now hold still.” He reached down and tugged on her shorts and panties and let them fall to the ground. “Step out of them.”   
  
“Okay…” _So he has a dominant side...I like that..._ She did what he asked, then reached to take her shoes off too.

He stopped her.

“Keep those on.”

_Weird request, but okay…_ She shrugged, made sure he was watching her, and took her top off. Right away Natsu followed suit by dropping his pants. Then he scooped Lucy into his arms, one strong hand holding and squeezing her ass. She wrapped her legs around him, nuzzled his cheek, whispered his name.

He responded with a kiss as their bodies united. At first they started out slow, the same cautious lovemaking they had enjoyed that morning.

But Lucy wanted something new, different. She had a hunch Natsu wouldn’t object. After all, he _was_ the one who had decided to try having sex against the wall…

So she whispered something into his ear and draped her arms around his neck, stroked her hands over his bare shoulders and back.

“Take me, Natsu. Go wild. I’m all yours.”

“Wild, huh…” His voice was dark, low, sexy as hell. “I’ll give ya wild…” His grip on her strengthened. His mouth wandered, lavishing kisses and attention on her mouth, jaw, neck, and boobs. At the same time he moved faster, thrusting inside her at nearly full strength.

Lucy was loving every sweet moment of it. Getting laid wasn’t a new experience. Actually _enjoying_ it, being savored and satisfied all at once, however, was.

Their romp up against the wall didn’t last long but that didn’t make it any less incredible. Natsu sank to his knees, cradling a trembling Lucy in his arms the whole time.

_The right guy makes all the difference… although I never would have guessed Natsu would be the right guy…_ She wasn’t about to complain. Sure, he was a hothead and could be a bit of a dunce, but she wasn’t exactly perfect either. Perfect didn’t matter.

What mattered was the fact that she was completely in love with her best friend.

She glanced up at him and whispered something, three little words that were barely audible.

“You say somethin’, Luce?”

“Yeah. I, uh, said I love you.” Their eyes locked. Lucy slipped her hand over Natsu’s neck, felt his pulse under her fingers. He smiled.

“Is that so…” He leaned a bit closer and that smile morphed into a sneaky grin. “That’s good, cuz I’m pretty sure I love ya too.”  
  
“Just ‘pretty sure’, huh?” She was teasing, knowing full well he would tease right back.

“Yeah.” She waited for him to go on, to elaborate, to say anything else at all, but he just kept grinning. Right when Lucy was starting to feel more than a little impatient, Natsu kissed her.

All of her frustration and impatience flittered away in a heartbeat, replaced with the warm, sweet feeling of love. She sighed against his mouth. He chuckled.

“ _Now_ I’m positive I love ya.”

“Natsu you are such a dork…”  
  
“So? You’re a weirdo and I still think you’re hot!”

"Mm, thanks." Lucy giggled and leaned into another sweet kiss. The pair snuggled and smooched for a while, at least until the sound of Lucy's tummy rumbling got Natsu's attention.

"You haven't eaten anything today."

"No, but I wasn't hungry until now." Shrug. She didn't skip meals, not normally. Today had been a rare exception. "I was a bit busy quenching certain other appetites."

"Alright, that's fair." He grinned then got up, pulled her to her feet, and put his pants back on. "Get dressed, weirdo. I'll make some grub."

"Okay, dork." Nose nuzzle. Finally, reluctantly, she slipped out of his arms and went to the bathroom to put some comfy clothes on.

She had just finished getting dressed when her communication lacrima chirped. She glanced at the notification, saw that it was a message from Levy, and went to open it, glad for some contact with life outside of the little dorm.

'You two having fun? ;)'

The words made her blush, heart racing. Still, she tried to play it cool. Tried.

'Yeah. We've been relaxing, playing games, and getting to know each other.'

'Oh I bet you have.'

Play cool, calm down...

'?'

'You know, Mira's room is next to yours..."

Instant comprehension. Mira had exceptional hearing. Not quite dragon slayer levels, but pretty good regardless.

'Is it true, Lu-Lu? You and Natsu?'

Leave it to Levy to ask such a question and manage to be tactful about it. They were best friends, and Lucy figured she deserved to know the truth.

'Yeah, it's true. Don't tell anyone else yet, okay?

'K, fair. I want details! What's he like...?'

'Incredible.'

Truth. Lucy couldn't help smiling at all that had happened since last night. The two friends chatted for a while longer, finally bidding temporary farewells when Levy had to get dinner.

Lucy was blushing a pretty deep red when Natsu sat next to her and handed her a plate.

"What's up?"

"Oh, uh... Apparently Mirajane could hear us earlier. She told Levy and...I guess word travels fast..." She nibbled her spinach wrapped chicken, trying to act chill.

Natsu shrugged.

"That's cool."

"What do you mean, that's cool? I...I'm not sure how comfortable I am with people knowing about my sex life..."

Tears brimmed her eyes. She was about to burst into tears when she felt the warmth of his hand on her shoulder.

"This ain't a fling for me, Lucy. I meant it when I said I love ya." Gentle squeeze. "You can't honestly tell me that you wanna go back to just being friends."

"...No." A single tear slipped down her cheek. He leaned in and kissed it away.

That did it. Lucy set her plate down and pounced, threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

He stroked her hair.

"You okay?"

"Y...yeah." Sniffle. "I...Natsu, I love you as so much more than a friend."

"Duh. I kinda figured that out already, Luce. And guess what."

"Hmmm?"

"The feeling's definitely mutual."

A tender kiss proved just how mutual it was. He kissed her nose then handed her back her plate. "Still hungry?"

"Yes. Thanks." She made herself comfortable, snuggled up next to him, and ate.

 _He's a pretty decent cook..._ No surprise. He had lived alone for years, so he had to have some sort of culinary skill for the sake of survival.

Speaking of skill... out of the corner of her eye she noticed him tinkering with something, got a whiff of smoke.

"Whatcha doing?"

She expected him to show her, but instead he hid it. Flashed a sneaky smirk.

"It's a surprise. You'll see soon enough."

"Okay, fair." She put her now empty plate on the coffee table, then cuddled back up next to him. "You can go back to fiddling if you want. I promise I won't peek."

"Nah. I'll work on it later. I've got a different kind of fiddling to do."

As he spoke he shifted, pulled her into his arms.

"Oh, really? What did you have in mi-iiiiii..." One warm hand had slipped under the skirt of her sundress. Talented fingers explored the curves of her ass then shifted, daring to venture between her thighs.

"No panties, huh. Naughty naughty, Lucy."

Any reasonable response evaporated when his fingers found her pussy, stroked over sensitive skin that was certainly warm and wet thanks to her loverboy's boldness.

"I bet you can be just as naughty, Natsu..."

"Damn right." Growl.

Lucy took her dress off then unzipped his pants. She stroked his cock, impressed by how hard he was and quite proud that she had that effect on him.

Then she took his hand, lifted it to her mouth, and flicked her tongue to taste her own wetness. His cock twitched. He couldn't, or wouldn't, take his eyes off her.

She let go of his hand, let him lick her juices off his fingers. Then she shifted, moved to his lap.

_Guess I'm taking the lead this time._ Not that she minded. The idea of riding him, of dominating the mighty fire dragon slayer, was delicious. Irresistible.

She rubbed against him, felt the heat of his cock against her hungry little slit.

She exhaled. He growled her name, obviously ready for more.

For that matter so was she...

Much later, after passion had run its course, the pair shared a bath then fell asleep snuggling. The same bed that had caused so much stress the night before was now a welcome comfort.

This was going to be an interesting week...but at least they were spending it together...


End file.
